


I've Lost My Sense, I've Lost Control, I've Lost My Mind

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Series: AntiDark [14]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, M/M, Murder, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8428093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: Day 18: Scream





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blessed With a Curse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6817678) by [GalaxyGhosty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyGhosty/pseuds/GalaxyGhosty), [Quintessentia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quintessentia/pseuds/Quintessentia). 



Dark loved it when they screamed.

Tears streaming down her face, cheeks red, and voice straining as she screamed her guts out, Dark tore into her chest, her ribcage snapping under his hand as blood flowed between his fingers. Her cries turned to gurgles, the girl bleeding out quickly as Dark ripped out the organs needed, fists bloody and eyes bright.

He turned to Anti, who stood silently a ways away, arms crossed over his slim chest as he watched Dark at work, the hint of a smirk curling one side of his lips up.

"Two to go," Anti murmured, mismatched eyes trained on Dark as he sauntered back to him, grinning dangerously.

"We're almost there, baby," he hummed, leaning in and planting a kiss on soft lips, grinning when Anti kissed back.

Eventually they pulled apart, Anti eyeing Dark's bloodsoaked arms in distaste.

"Let's go get yeh cleaned up," he muttered, both men forgoing the car to head to an abandoned car wash a couple blocks away after stowing the organ in the cooler, keeping to side streets and back alleys, out of sight from any curious onlookers.

Anti grabbed a hose and sprayed Dark's arms, the blood swirling into a drain in the concrete before they made their way back to the car, Dark’s arms still dripping, leaving wet handprints across Anti's clothes every time he grabbed him and hauled him in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> title from "Bloodstains" by Agent Orange


End file.
